The present invention relates to apparel which are coverings for the head. Specifically this device has a flap over the neck which features a pouch for retaining hair.
Skullcap-type head coverings are common in prior art. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,469,250; 1,504,100; 1,516,796; 1,519,016; 1,870,298; 2,106,056; 2,817,090; 2,519,512; 6,014,776; and 5,594,956. These skull caps are snug fitting, comfortable and cover short hair, however do not retain long hair.
Hair retaining devices are common in prior art. Examples of clips, barrettes, combs and ties are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,787,904; 5,186,186; 5,732,720; 5,826,593; 5,174,312; 5,590,422; 5,799,672; and 2,864,383. These retain long hair in a ponytail style however; they do not contain hair upon the crown of the head nor the length of the ponytail hair. Also, they have rigid parts which when worn under a helmet or hard hat cause discomfort when pressed against the scalp.
Hair retaining devices for hair styled in a ponytail are of three types. Examples of sleeve-type coverings are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,161; 5,970,991; and 5,472,003. Examples of wrap around-type coverings are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,727,575; 6,425,405 B1; and 5,727,575. Examples of pouch or pocket-type coverings are U.S. Pat Nos. 4,378,667; 127,918; 3,746,016; and 5,595,199.
These contain all or most of the length of the ponytail hair. They may or may not cover hair on the crown of the head. Some rely upon rigid parts to secure the device to the hair which when worn under a helmet or hard hat cause discomfort when pressed against the scalp. Others use hook and loop closures in which hair can become entrapped in the hook portion.
Head covering for protecting hair are present in prior art. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,621,919; 3,750,681; 2,211,184; 5,920,909; and 6,076,532. These may or may not cover the all of the hair as some are headband type leaving the crown exposed. Many are loose formed bouffant type with elasticized head engaging openings. Such are not snug fitting enough to secure the ponytail which with the user's movements and gravity tend to displace the cap and expose hair.
Some head coverings feature an opening for a ponytail to be pulled through. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,875,488; 5,799,334; 5,598,585; 6,401,255 B1; and 5,933,872. These contain the hair on the crown of the head however; they allow the length of the ponytail hair to be free.
Some prior art have combined a head covering with some type of hair retaining feature. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,978,967; D482,843; and 5,878,756. Two have either rigid parts or a bulky thick knot which cause discomfort when worn under a helmet or hard hat. The third has hook and loop closures which may entangle the hair and leaves the distal portion of the ponytail hair exposed.